Contactos
by LeelooKou
Summary: UA/ One Shot: Darien rompe con Serena por tercera vez, y ella esta abatida, no por el rompimiento sino por la proxima partida de su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Contactos

Bombón deja de moverte así- dijo Seiya con la voz nerviosa

Se siente raro- responde Serena más nerviosa

Si sigues así te lastimaré- añade el pelinegro y lanza un suspiro

Me da miedo- dice Serena- mejor déjalo

Si quieres lo dejo- suspira él- pero después no lo pidas otra vez

No… espera- dice Serena mientras se enrojece- hazlo

Solo se habían citado para ir al cine, había sido eso y nada más. Pero Serena llego al lugar del encuentro abatida con tremendas ganas de llorar. No quería ir al cine ni hacer nada, solo quería no sentirse tan mal. Como podía sentirse tan devastada si bien conocía que siempre ella era solo la segunda o mejor dicho la constante opción de Darién.

Serena- suspiro Darién- tenemos que hablar

A esta hora?- dijo Serena impaciente sin percatarse del cliché usado por Darién

Serena no puedo esperar- añadió Darién apresurado- sabes que eres mi novia y que te quiero ¿verdad?

Ahh Darién que lindo- sonríe Serena en su eterna inocencia- pero te veo mañana si?- acaricia le rostro del ojiazul- tengo que ir al cine ya quede con Seiya

Serena- toma el antebrazo de ella- lo siento

Darién…- dice Serena viendo el rostro endurecido que en ocasiones anteriores ya le había anunciado la ruptura

Camino sola tras una hora de escuchar escusas, disculpas no creíbles, y un constante nombre: Rei. Si los había visto peligrosamente juntos pero jamás imagino posible que Darién pudiera hacerlo mismo por tercera vez, parecía ser lo inmutable de su noviazgo: en cuanto Darién conocía una chica que le gustase, iba volviéndose más frio de lo usual, dejaban las citas para después, terminaban siempre acompañados de la chica en la que Darién estaba interesado. Semanas después su clásico:

Serena- suspiro Darien- necesito saber si lo que siento por ti es amor realmente

Darién- sollozaba serena- si es lo que quieres, no puedo evitarlo ¿o sí? – suspiraba y haciendo gala de su infinita bondad y amor por el ex, besa su mejilla- Se muy feliz- sonriendo forzadamente

Esta vez no lloró en cuanto le dio a él la espalda, caminaba lento a donde se encontraría con su amigo Seiya. ¡Seiya! Recordó la cita. Vio le reloj y era ya muy tarde. Camino más a prisa sintiendo el frio viento que anunciaba la lluvia torrencial próxima a desatarse. Se le cayó de entre las libretas que llevaba en la mano una fotografía de Darién, trato de recogerla y el viento la alejo unos metros, dio un paso hacia ella, pero recordó a Seiya quien seguro estaría esperándola en donde quedaron y si ella necesitaba algo era a su amigo.

Siguió su camino y da la vuelta en la esquina contraría a la sala de cine. La casa de Seiya es donde quedaban siempre, pues él tenía un hermano obsesivo con preparar comida y Serena no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de ir al hogar de Seiya a comer. Aunque hoy no se sentía tan hambrienta ni tan Serena como siempre.

Llamo a la puerta. Seiya abrió. Serena entró. Seiya comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras le reprochaba el haber llegado tarde, cuando sintió que ella no ascendía tras él, volteo y vio a una Serena diminuta, frágil y decaída.

Bombón?- pregunto angustiosamente- ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

Ya estoy aquí- dijo ella- te vas en una semana a Rumania

No estás así porque me voy Bombón- suspiro mientras descendía por la escalinata

Claro que me pone mal que te vayas- rio ella- pero no es eso es…

Darién- interrumpió Seiya en un bufido- no diré nada malo de él. Tú estás enamorada y eso solo te lastimaría más. Dime que paso.

¿Subimos? Te cuento arriba- dijo colgándose del brazo de su amigo y subiendo a su lado, él se soltó y la rodeo con el brazo.

Seiya siempre había sabido que hacer para aligerar cualquier pena de Serena, desde un mal examen hasta un corazón roto. Mientras ella hablaba –y para extrañeza de ella no liberaba ni un a lagrima- él preparaba té y ramen, sacaba del horno los panques que había hecho Taiki, puso la mesa y se sentó con ella a comer.

Serena estaba admirada por la manera en que Seiya la escuchaba siempre, y justo hoy a una semana de que Seiya parta con su padre tras el divorcio, se daba cuenta. No solo de que siempre la escuchaba y confortaba, sino de su incondicional presencia en todo momento, de su atención infinita, de sus sonrisas afables, de sus bromas divertidas a morir, de sus discursos certeros, de esos ojos azules, de las manos que se entrelazaban con las de ella para hacerle sentir mejor.

Y no estarían ahí más, lanzo un fuerte suspiro.

Ya se Bombón- sonrió y salto a su lado enlazando sus manos con las de ella- ¡videojuegos!

Si- dijo Serena emocionada sin saber porque- pero si te gano no te iras

Quisiera quedarme Bombón- dijo serio- pero solo son unos meses

Te extrañaré- sonrió Serena de lado- entonces ¿apuestas?

Claro- Seiya extendió su mano- es un compromiso Bombón

Jugaron cerca de dos horas, Seiya gano. Mientras jugaban la lluvia había comenzado a caer como un diluvio. Serena se fue a la puerta que daba al patio desde la habitación de Seiya recorriendo el taburete en el que siempre se sentaba. Observaba inamovible la lluvia caer mientras mordía una galleta enorme. En silencio absoluto Seiya se sentó junto a ella, observando la lluvia torrencial. No había nada más que pudieran decirse. Ella estaba demasiado consternada un poco el asunto con Darién al cual realmente estaba acostumbrado y por el otro y el que empezaba a dolerle en el alma era no tendría más a su aliado eterno. No sabía si eran los nervios porque no dejaba de llover y debía volver a casa o las emocione revueltas, que provocaron que algo comenzara a molestarle en el ojo.

Se tallo olvidándose por completo de los lentes de contacto que usaba desde hacía unas semanas, cuando sintió que lo movía tras tallarse el ojo. Abrió el ojo azul y se dio cuenta de que lo había movido demasiado y no podía volverlo a su lugar solo pestañeando.

Seiya- dijo apuradamente- pásame mi espejo de la mochila

Como rayo Seiya tomo el bagpack de Serena y busco sin hallar nada. Le informo a Serena a quien le comenzaba a doler la incrustación del lente. Tras la notoria desesperación de ella Seiya se ofreció a revisar, Serena se movía por los nervios de que fuera a lastimarse, pero sabía que no podía retirar sola el contacto. Seiya se acercó lo suficiente para inspeccionar los celestes ojos de Serena y con el mayor de los cuidados coloco en el lugar correcto el lente.

¡ves? Solo era cuestión de que te quedaras quieta- sonrió Seiya con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de Serena

Aja- respondió ella pasmada por descubrir las magníficas facciones de Seiya, no lo había considerado hasta hoy

Ok- sonrió Seiya- dime ¿mejor?

Aja- musito Serena- mucho mejor

Inmediatamente Seiya se quedó fascinado ante el inesperado beso de Serena. Nunca le había mostrado lo que sentía por ella o eso creía él. Como caballero se alejó de inmediato creyendo el beso un impulso por la situación vivida con Darién horas atrás.

Bombón- dijo tomándola de los hombros con la mirada directa en la de ella

Se lo que piensas Seiya- suspira Serena- no es lo que crees. Tal vez necesitaba que pasará para saber que lo que de verdad me rompe el corazón es saber que te vas tan lejos.

Serena no dijo más, borro cada duda de Seiya con sus besos. Mientras tanto Serena pensaba como había sido capaz de no notar lo enamorada que estaba de Seiya. Prefería pasar con él dos segundos que meses enteros con cualquier otra persona. Siempre Seiya era lo primero. Solo tenía una semana antes de que se marchara.

Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea- dijo Serena

Bombón- respondió Seiya sonriendo radiante de felicidad

Serena aún tenía una semana… pensaba aprovecharla.


	2. Aprovechamiento

Aprovechamiento.

Subió al autobús tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo, y ahí estaba ella sentada en el lado izquierdo del autobús pegada a la ventana, radiante, son una sonrisa inmensa viendo hacia la nada pero concentrada en algo, lo cual en su vanidosa apreciación de la vida significaba un acosa: pensaba en él.

Las cosas con Rei no eran como habían parecido era posesiva, impulsiva, dominante y para Darién esos eran suficientes impedimentos. Así que sabiéndose único dueño de Serena se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. Serena volteo y retiro su mano mientras sonreía y dirigía de nuevo la vista a la calle al tiempo que el autobús iniciaba su marcha.

No usas esta ruta Serena ¿ a dónde vas?- pregunto Darién en un tono tierno, que usaba cuando trataba de convencer a Serena

A casa de Seiya, se va en tres días y quiero estar con él- dijo ella segura y radiante

Si me había comentado, lo extrañaras mucho- dijo haciéndose el comprensivo- son mejores amigos no?

Darién recuerdas cuando aún traías el auto que te dejo tu tío?- dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la ventana

Claro- sonrió Darién concluyendo (erróneamente) sobre lo que Serena pensaba y le provocaba tanta felicidad

Recuerdas la vez que llovió mucho, cuando tuvimos que quedarnos ahí porque no funcionaba el motor y la escuela estaba ya cerrada?- dijo Serena

Si- respondió Darién recordando como Serena había estado a punto de entregarse a él esa tarde lluviosa

Lo que no paso ahí, jamás pasará- añadió Serena levantándose y pidiendo al chofer detenerse.

Ella prácticamente salto del autobús ante la vista desconcertada de Darién y la vio presionar el timbre de la casa de Seiya, eran prácticamente vecinos a los sumo unos cinco minutos a pie los distanciaban. Así que conocía bien al tal Seiya al menos de vista y por las muchas veces que Serena le había hablado de él a decir verdad no era competencia, lo cual lo mantenía muy tranquilo después de todo, él se iría en unos días y Serena necesitaría apoyo pues ella es tan frágil que no podrá estar sola para soportar que su amigo se ha ido.

Así que siguió en el autobús tranquilamente sin preocuparse, sabía que con una mirada, una llamada, una sola palabra Serena estaría de vuelta y su sentencia sobre "Lo que no paso ahí jamás pasará" solo era una rabieta. Serena seria suya, pues aunque no era lo único que esperaba de ella de algo estaba seguro: el profundo amor e idolatría de ella a él.

Mientras Darién continuaba hinchándose el ego, habían transcurrido uno minutos en los que Serena y Seiya se contemplaban ante la puerta de él sin saber que tener algo que decirse. Las sonrisas enormes, plenas y magnificas reflejaban todo lo que podían decirse. Seiya fue el primero en reaccionar dando unos pasos fuera de su casa, tomo las manos de ella y la atrajo a él abrazándola tan fuerte como podía, tanto que ella sintió que caerían al suelo, lo cual no le importaba, pero prefería que fuera en privado.

Ella se distancio lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Seiya, él sonrió de nuevo pleno total y completamente embelesado por la imagen de Serena, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos como siempre había querido, con el brillo de sus ojos que opacaba a Antares en el cielo nocturno, con esos labios tan besables que no pudo contenerlo más y la beso suavemente, Serena sonrió sobre su labios y entraron a la casa de él entregándose besos enardecidos.

¿me extrañaste Bombón?- inquirió Seiya

Serena lo abrazo fuerte, vio fijo a Seiya, beso ligeramente los dulces labios de Seiya, coloca sus manos sobre el rostro de él y sonríe, lo besa nuevamente y despacio adentra su legua en el interior de la boca de Seiya, rodea con sus brazos su cuello, y va rosando suavemente cada rincón de su boca, adueñándose de ella. Abandona el beso súbitamente

Eso responde tu pregunta?- sonríe contemplando aun Seiya sin aliento

Seiya decidido a robar también el aliento de Serena, rodea la cintura de ella con los brazos, sonríe besa suavemente las mejillas de ella que lucen un terminado rojizo, traza un camino de besos por toda su mejilla hasta los labios sedosos de ella lo cuales beso tiernamente y mordió con suavidad, tras esto introdujo pausadamente su lengua en la boca de Serena rosando el acaramelado interior del mismo una y otra vez, mientras ella entrelazaba su lengua con la de él de forma lenta y continua.

Terminaron de subir la escalera sin emitir una sola palabra. Había ya tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar ahora ello les implicaba pérdida de tiempo, aun así Seiya se había preocupado siempre por Serena, mientras se separó de sus labios adictivos, hizo una camino de besos por su cuello, muy lento lo lleno de besos cálidos y húmedos. Cerca de su oído, mientras iba también quitándole la chaqueta, susurro:

Como te fue en el examen?

Bien- respondió serena estremeciéndose por los besos que dejaban su piel ardiendo

Tan bien como para merecer un premio?- pregunto para después rosar suavemente el cuello de Serena con la lengua

Si- respondió ella sin voz con el corazón al límite y las rodillas debilitándose

Seiya retiro por completo la cazadora de Serena, y ella busco la boca de él, entregándole un extraordinario beso al cual Seiya respondía sin freno. Las manos de Serena descendían por la camisa de cuadros que Seiya llevaba superpuesta, llegando al final de ella juega con el borde, introduce sus manos rosando la piel cálida de él que se erizo de inmediato.

El beso se vuelve más intenso en el momento que Seiya se aferra a Serena anhelando ser dueño de su boca, Serena no permite que él conquiste la misma y contrataca con roces de su lengua a la dulce boca de Seiya, los corazones de ambos trabajan a marcha forzada, las manos de Seiya se deslizan por el contorno del cuerpo de su amada, mientras que las de ella vuelven al borde de la camiseta y salen de ella despacio. Sin dejar de besarlo rodea su cuello con los brazos y él coloca los cuyos alrededor de la cadera de Serena.

La falta de aire hace que ella marque una distancia entre sus labios y los de él, sonríe con los pómulos tan rojos como manzanas

Seiya que hare cuando te vayas?- sonríe- te amo

Bombón- la acerca más a él- te amo y regresare por ti, lo prometo- sonríe- ahora- Deja un beso tibio en su labios- cierra los ojos y déjame besarte

Por favor-sonríe- ten en cuenta que es lo único que necesito

De nuevo Seiya besa los labios frescos y suaves de Serena, mientras ella coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de él y baja las mangas de su camisa a cuadros que usa siempre superpuesta sobre su infalible remera negra, al llegar a los codos Seiya se encarga de quitarla por completo sin dejar los labios de ella que lo tienen hechizado.

La timidez había quedado atrás hace unos días, y Seiya ya no tenía necesidad de preguntar que podía hacer, tampoco Serena. Así que ella fue levantando la camiseta negra con las manos pegadas a la piel magnifica de Seiya, que hacia hervirle la sangre de Serena con solo esos contactos sutiles mismo que provocaban que el corazón de Seiya fuese una granada a punto de estallar.

Las visitas inesperadas de Serena en esa semana se habían vuelto la constante más amada en la vida de Seiya, y los nervios intensos de la primera vez traducidos en cierta torpeza iban siendo menos conforme habían trascurrido los días y ahora, las manos de Seiya iban más seguras sobre la tela de algodón de la camiseta de Serena, con ese signo anarquista sobre el corazón, adoraba esa camiseta, pero ahora era un obstáculo entre él y la piel de Serena, así que después de que Serena le retirase la remera negra, observo pasmado como ella se despojaba de aquella prenda en claro signo de anarquía.

Lleno de ansias por entregarle una vez más su corazón, su cuerpo y alma por completo Seiya la abraza con fuerza, viendo esos ojos azules, que son cielos interminables por surcar, sonríe conjuntamente con ella

Que me has hecho Bombón?- besa sus labios fugazmente- que no concibo ya mi vida si no estás en ella?

Que te hice preguntas- sonríe ella sobre los labios enrojecidos de él- nada que no haga una persona que recién se da cuenta de lo mucho que ama a otra

Te amo Bombón- dice en un beso- amo tus labios, tus lindas mejillas, la esencia de tu piel, cada detalle tuyo es increíble, te amo

Serena solo sonrió, pues quedo paralizada al escuchar a Seiya hablar así de ella, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo y su piel erizarse, lo rodeo por el cuello, despacio introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Seiya, apoderándose de ella e intoxicándose con el néctar maravilloso de la misma. Seiya la atrajo más a él, sin dejar un espacio entre ellos. Subía con caricias por la piel de Serena, teniéndolo cada vez más fascinado y ansioso de recorrer más de esa piel sedosa. Así que al volver a la cintura de Serena se dispuso a retirar el jean, desabotonándolo y bajando la cremallera. Sin dejar de besarlo Serena conquista la piel erizada de Seiya sintiendo que el corazón se sale de su pecho, abandona sus labios y se dirige al cuello del mismo.

Mientras deja en el marcas visibles de las sensaciones que provoca Seiya con sus caricias, sigue descendiendo por el torso de Seiya, llega con besos intensos hasta su abdomen de infarto, y la respiración de Seiya es imperceptible de lo veloz que es ahora. Ella vuelve a subir dejando un camino nuevo de húmedas caricias hasta su pecho que sube y baja a una velocidad impresiónate, muerde su hombro

Te amo Seiya- susurra junto a su oído provocándolo más

Eres perfecta Bombón- dice tomando su rostro suavemente entre las manos- perfecta, te amo

Serena recibió un beso increíble, dulce, urgente, lleno de aspiraciones y amor mientras Seiya iba recostándola en la alfombrada sala y se adueñaba de su piel incansablemente deslizando el jean despacio rosando los muslos y el trasero de ella. La sangre de Serena corría desesperada por todo su cuerpo, acumulándose en las mejillas y en su vientre, y tal desesperación quedaba impresa en los labios de Seiya, también en su piel con las caricias apremiantes que recorriendo el torso y espalda esculturales de él. Llegando al botón del jean y desajustándolo, sonríe ligeramente nerviosa sobre los labios jugosos y brillantes de Seiya

Te dije que me gustas mucho?- sonríe roja como fresa

No, Bombón- sonríe y muerde el labio inferior de Serena- mira lo que has hecho

Seiya le muestra la piel totalmente erizada de su antebrazo, la cual está en las mismas condiciones que el resto de su piel. Decido a poner la piel de Serena idéntica a la suya, ataca su cuello marcándolo con besos dulces, lentamente lo recorre también con la lengua dejando un húmedo camino sobre él que cumple con el propósito de Seiya y eriza la piel tersa y dulce de Serena. Las ansias de ella se multiplican, introduce las manos en el jean de Seiya a los costados de los muslos, baja el mismo hasta donde las manos se lo permiten y él terminan de retirárselo por sí mismo. El contacto cálido de la piel de ambos provoca que el corazón se Serena este al borde el infarto y que le de Seiya vaya tan rápido que parezca estar detenido.

Seiya continua besándola con pasión y entrega completa, muy lento se coloca sobre ella, invade sus labios y el interior de su boca, ubica las piernas a los costados de la cadera de Serena y finalmente ella siente infartarse. La sensación de la tibia piel sedosa y apetecible de Seiya sobre la de Serena estaba a dos grados de dejarla sin sentidos pero se fueron agudizando al sentir el roce suave, intenso e interminable de las manos de Seiya. Lo cual a él le tensaba los nervios al máximo, provocando que dejara libre la boca de ella y se dedicara con atención especial a su cuello y hombros, paso su mano bajo la espalda de ella, mientras Serena se dedicaba a conquistar la piel completa de Seiya, desde los hombros hasta los muslos, con sus piernas acariciaba las de él.

Seiya volvió a separarla del suelo con el brazo, una vez erguida ella, comenzó con un surco de besos por su cuello y los hombros.

Te amo bombón- dijo junto a su oído para perdición de la poca razón que le quedaba a Serena

Lo sé – respondió Serena- porque siento lo mismo- digo besando muchas veces la mejilla de él- te amo

Serena volvió a los labios de Seiya. Sonrió sobre ellos y continúo con la pausada conquista de la boca de él. Mientras Seiya se daba a la tarea de quitar el bra, previamente atacando su espalda con roses vehementes, volviendo a besar sus hombros al tiempo que terminaba de retirarlo y sus manos empezaron a reconocer la magnética piel de Serena. Ella por su cuenta llevaba cierta ventaja sobre esto manteniendo la piel de Seiya deshaciéndose en cada caricia que le otorgaba, Serena definitivamente era la conquistadora de la piel de Seiya y también de su corazón.

Los latidos del corazón de Serena iban más rápido grabando aún más profundo el nombre de Seiya en él. De pronto la melancolía de saber que se marcharía la invadió por un instante, obligándola a apartarse abruptamente de los labios y brazos de Seiya con los ojos lacrimosos. Seiya tomo su rostro un tanto afligido entre las manos y sonrió. Dejo un beso fugaz en ellos.

¿Sabes que te amo? Que siempre lo hare? ¿Que volveré? – dijo viendo directo a los ojos celestes de Serena

Odio esa forma en la me tranquilizas- sonrió, mientras veía que él jalaba su jean cerca sacando un bolígrafo del mismo

Te amo Bombón- dijo rayando la mano de Serena

Que haces Seiya?- sonrió atenta a los que el dibujaba

Nada, solo una tontería- dijo el volviendo la vista a los magníficos ojos azules de ella

Dejo en su mano hecho con tinta un corazón, Serena sonrió plena y la melancolía se desvaneció. Beso a Seiya una con la sonrisa enorme, y su lengua volvió al reconocimiento de la increíblemente dulce boca de Seiya y el, con las manos fue adueñándose de la piel tersa de Serena. Volvió a recostarla sobre la carpeta, susurrando "te amo" a cada beso que proveía a su tez perfecta mientras descendía por ella hasta le vientre de Serena que a estas alturas acumulaba ansias de pertenecer a Seiya por completo.

Las viriles manos de él se deslizaron dentro de la ropa interior de Serena, mientras ella desataba la coleta de Seiya y dejaba marcas ligeras en la piel de su espalda. Una vez que se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría la anatomía arrebatadora de Serena, Seiya subió por un camino nuevo de besos húmedos y cálidos, llegando al pecho voluptuoso de ella lo colmo de besos y lo roso suavemente y de forma continua con la lengua, provocando que la respiración de Serena se convirtiera en jadeos y que dejara escapar gemidos ocasionales y la piel se sobrecargara.

Te amo- dijo Serena al volver a ver los ojos zafiro de Seiya fijos en los suyos

Te amo Bombón – repitió sin voz pues sintió las manos de Serena ir por la piel de sus muslos deslizando el bóxer haciendo que el impulso de besarla impetuosamente fuese incontrolable

Mientras continuaban vertiendo las emociones enteras en el beso que mantenían, Serena recorría lento la fabulosa piel de Seiya y él dejaba su marca por el contorno de la silueta de ella, bordeándolo con sus manos, quedándose prendado del tacto suave y maravilloso de su piel cálida.

La sangre de Serena hervía, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podían verse los latidos sobresalir de su pecho. Coloco las piernas a los costados de la cadera de Seiya, quien después de las caricias profundas, besos entregados, la belleza etérea de Serena, el amor inmenso que le tenía habían tensado su hombría. Lo único que Serena necesitaba era ser de Seiya por completo y lo único que él requería era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Serena.

Pausadamente se acercó más Serena, mientras ella ajustaba su cadera a la de él, Seiya Fue alojando su virilidad en la intimidad de Serena, haciendo que los nervios de ella descargaran toda su tensión en un espasmo placido que corrió por todo su cuerpo, forzándola a liberar un gemido audible, mientras que Seiya se aferraba a su amada al sentir que se perdía en las emociones que hacerla suya y ser de ella le provocaban.

Serena retorno a los labios de Seiya, como si los necesitara para seguir viva, recorría con desesperación el interior de su boca, mientras él volvía a adueñarse del cuerpo de Serena llenándolo de caricias desde los muslos irresistibles hasta el fabuloso cuello, pasando por su delicado pecho. Serena rodeo el cuello de Seiya con sus brazos acercándose más a él, volviendo el beso aún más intenso. Alejándose un poco de ellos, sonrió dijo "te amo "sobre los mismos y volvió a sonreír al tiempo que elevaba ligeramente la cadera, logrando que la hombría de Seiya profundizara más en ella, haciendo que un gemido se escapara por los labios de él y se perdiera en el reiniciado beso.

Seiya, mordió despacio el labio inferior de Serena adorando su dulzura y perfección, bajo con besos por el mentón, llegando al cuello probo lo dulce del mismo dejando una marca húmeda con la lengua mientras intensificaba el vaivén de su cadera con la de Serena, llegando más profundo. La respiración de Seiya también estaba más acelerada, liberando leves gemidos cerca del oído de ella mientras continuaba saboreando el cuello de Serena.

Serena continuaba acariciando la espalda de Seiya dejando surcos rojizos, sobre ella, su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y se aferraba a él más en cada caricia y beso, quedando cada vez más envuelta en el torbellino de sensaciones que Seiya le causaba. Asimilaba le ritmo de Seiya que ahora irrumpía en Serena, más fuerte, intenso y profundo, sin ser más veloz. Si por el fuera poseería a Serena por siempre. La opinión de Serena solo se expresaba a través de las caricias intensas y los besos, en ocasiones imprecisos. También hablaban por ella los gemidos y jadeos que emitía ella cada vez más rápido y más audible.

Susurraba al oído de Seiya "te amo", mientras su corazón iba tan aprisa que ya parecía ser el de un colibrí. Seiya volvió a pasar la su brazo bajo la espalda tensa y sensible de Serena, haciendo que se estremeciera al límite, y su piel erizada le provocara una descarga eléctrica tremenda que el la forzó a rodear a Seiya con las piernas y aferrarse más a él, y él hizo aún más rápidas y profundas las embestidas al vientre de Serena, arrebatándose de este modo así mismo la respiración y destrozándose el corazón al colapsar. Ataco de nuevo los ardientes labios de Serena, los que mordió ligeramente enloqueciendo más por su dulzura y tibieza, la beso con vehemencia y elevo la espalda de ella, hasta sentarla sobre sus muslos, entregándose de nuevo al frenesí del amor que le entregaba de forma física y de su corazón y alma que dejaba en su boca con sus besos.

Se aferró a ella tanto como pudo, mientras Serena conquistaba su cuello a besos y ligeros roces con la lengua, él acariciaba sus senos delicadamente a pesar del ansia. Seiya continuaba adorando la piel de Serena una y otra vez venia sobre sus muslos, su cintura, aferrándose a esta ocasionalmente para facilitar el vaivén intenso y profundo, recorrió con besos sus hombros y bajo por su pecho descendiendo hasta los pachos voluptuosos de Serena que fueron lamidos suavemente, provocando que la sangre de Serena se hiciera vapor y arqueara la espalda, haciendo también que descendiera mas profundo sobre la hombría palpitante de Seiya, teniendo como resultado una unión sublime y placentera.

En la revolución de emociones y sentidos, las caricias y los besos iban dejando impresas la piel de ambos (también el corazón), la de Serena tenía huellas visibles en el cuello, los hombros, muslos y pechos, además de los labios que estaban al rojo vivo. Por su parte las de Seiya recorrían los hombros, con una evidente mordida, el abdomen con ligeras marcas rojas y los labios también casi en carne viva. Los besos que se otorgaban uno al otro eran tan intensos y entregados que difícilmente podrían narrarse o igualarse.

El empuje de Seiya se volvió más intenso, profundo y rápido; lo mismo sucedió con los gemidos de Serena y eran tan dulces y pasionales que conseguían provocar más a Seiya quien también dejaba perder ecos de placer entre los labios de Serena o donde quiera que besará en el momento de necesitar liberarlos. Serena comenzó a sentir esa tensión deliciosa que la aproximaba al orgasmo, se aferró a Seiya, mientras sus nervios se tensaban más; Seiya volvió a los labios de Serena adueñándose de ellos y repitiendo "te amo" en los mismos. Serena sonrió hecha una maraña de sensaciones y dijo "te amo Seiya, te amo"

Las embestidas fueron ya tan placenteras que ni Seiya ni serena contuvieron más la tensión y la excitación, uniéndose finalmente en un inmenso y pleno orgasmo. Con los nervios descargándose todavía y provocándoles espasmos, la piel enrojecida, la respiración agitada y con los corazones aun a marcha forzada, serena sin desaferrase a Seiya alcanzo su jean, saco un pales doblado de él, sonreía y le daba muchos beso dulce y tiernos a Seiya, en las mejillas y en los labios, mientras Seiya continuaba sonriendo y jugando con el pelo de Serena.

Mira- dijo ella al desdoblar el documento y ponerlo a la vista de Seiya, era su examen con un claro y enorme 10

Cielos Bombón- dijo ella entregándole un beso fugaz- sabía que lo conseguirías

Bueno… ¿ dónde está mi premio?- sonrió ella plena y feliz

Eres increíble Bombón- sonrió Seiya- tan dulce y linda. Te amo

Te amo- sonrió ella- pero ¡mi premio? – inquiero ella

Está por venir- sonrió Seiya- mientras rodeaba la cintura de Serena- te amo

Te amo- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mejilla de Seiya volviendo a besarlo intensamente.

L aprueba salió volando, y aterrizo no muy lejos, al tiempo que los besos y las caricias de ambos se reiniciaban.

Cuando termino la tarde, tras volver a hacer el amor (varáis veces), comer y hablar de nuevo, Serena fue acompañada hasta su casa por Seiya, fueron caminando hasta ella. De pronto Seiya sintió el irrefrenable impulso de besar a Serena de forma pasional cerca de un parque, junto a una fuente. Absortos en su amor, no se percataron de la mirada que de haberlos podido desintegrar lo habría hecho. Esa mirada provenía de los ojos zafiro de Darién.

**N/A A petición de varias personas continúe este fic, probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea le desenlace. Lo dedico a quien llena de mensajes mi inbox. Gracias.**


End file.
